chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Forsaken Saints
The is an artificial world embedded in the Tian Yuan Realm. It lacks any Outer Space, and it only has a fake sun as a heavenly body. Its entrance is located below Mercenary City, under the Tian Yuan Continent. Description The World of Forsaken Saints', its sun is blood-red colored, which tints the whole world reddish. The energy of the world there was extremely abundant as well, far more abundant than on the Tian Yuan Continent, and most importantly, that vast world possessed origin energy that had vanished from this world for countless years. It was also rich in resources, so the entire place seemed perfect. Probably the only downside was that the sun of that world was blood-red. It possessed the scarlet color of human viscera, radiating with endless light. It dyed the entire place blood-red, adding a malevolent feeling to the entire world. There were not many Saint Kings on the Tian Yuan Continent. Even with the entire world in perspective, including all the Saint Kings who always remained hidden away, there was no more than a thousand at most. As for Saint Emperors, they were even rarer. With the Tian Yuan Continent, the sea realm, and the Beast God Continent combined, there was only nine. Yet in the blood-red world, Saint Kings could be seen everywhere. The number had reached a stunning level, and even the number of Saint Emperors outnumbered all the Saint Kings on the Tian Yuan Continent. The world entirely is filled with dangerous places and is littered with lawlessness. The World of Forsaken Saints is a world far more dangerous than the Tian Yuan Continent. Due to its environment, the world was far more suitable for cultivation and thus also resulted in a jungle-like environment that valued strength. The brutality there could be considered as having 9 chances of dying and 1 chance of survival. Compared to the Tian Yuan Realm, the World of Forsaken Saints didn't have starry skies since it is a 'fake world'. However, it's rich in Origin Energy, making it much easier to cultivate there than in the Tianyuan Continent. Its the opposite of the Tianyuan Continent known for having a blue and immortal like scenery but having poor cultivating circumstances. Locations World Mountains A huge mountain range that spanned an area of several million square kilometers stood in the center of that blood-red world. It was known as the World Mountains, the greatest mountain range in the world as well as the most terrifying forbidden ground. Not only were there countless powerful vicious beasts, there were also many unknown dangers of various origins on the World Mountains. Even Saint Emperors could only move around on the very outskirts since entering the general region would basically lead to death. Without any exaggeration, the general region of the mountains was a grave for Saint Emperors. The general region was not even the most terrifying place either. The most terrifying place was the center of the mountain range where a huge mountain over ten kilometers tall stood. The mountain stood like a pillar that was holding up the vast sky of the world. It was shrouded by a faint layer of red mist, obscuring the body of the mountain and making it even more mysterious. The space halfway up the mountain was extremely unstable. It would twist violently and cracks of various sizes would form from time to time. These cracks would come in contact with the cliff-face of the mountain itself from time to time and rocks would often silently vanish, without even leaving behind a pile of dust. It was extremely terrifying. Approaching the huge mountain would be stepping into the central region of the mountain ranges, which was also known as the depths of the World Mountains. Even those that had surpassed Saint Emperor and reached the Origin realm needed to tread carefully in the depths. If they were sucked away by a spatial crack due to carelessness, even those of the Origin realm could die. Throughout history, the depths of the mountain range had devoured the lives of many experts at the Origin realm, which was why the mountain range had become a forbidden region where even experts of the Origin realm dared not to set foot without considerable thought. Above its center there is a Space Passage to the Tianyuan Continent. Inhabitants The population of the World of Forsaken Saints is of at least a quadrillion. They are descendants of the Spiritsage Clan, a peak level clan of the Saint Realm, and they have a characteristic aura which is distinct from the Human Race. They are ruled by the Spiritking, and their most notable monument and organization is the Sacred Spirit Hall. The Saint Rulers and Saint Kings there were as plentiful as ants and even Saint Emperors were numerous. Other than that, there were over forty Origin realm experts. Thirty-three were Receival, eight were Returnance along with an even more terrifying Spiritking. Experts Elder Mu Tu (Returnance) History Slaughtering Origin Experts In the past, Mo Tianyun descended from Saints' World to the Tian Yuan Realm in-order to welcome a new clan memeber of the Sacredfeathered Tiger Emperor. During his stay there, he found an entrance to another world filled with life as well. The world on the other side was even more barbaric than the Tianyuan Continent and was not suitable for most of the population. The environment was hell compared to the immortal paradise-like Tianyuan Continent and was even more hellish due to the big round red sun hanging in the sky. Later on, he discovered that great world was filled with experts above Sainthood and even a few dozen Origin Realm Experts. He deemed this world a threat and could throw the other world in chaos if they found out about the Tianyuan Continent. So aftwerwards he killed his way to the place where all the power was centralized, the Sacred Spirit Hall. There he killed all the experts above Saint Emperor and even many talented Sainthood experts. The event would forever haunt the experts of the World of Forsaken Saints and would be recorded in their records later on. The Spiritking The current Spiritking was a legendary person within the World of Forsaken Saints. He possessed the greatest talent and greatest comprehension throughout all of history, reaching Reciprocity in just a mere eight centuries. He created powerful moves himself. When he had first set a foot in the Reciprocity realm, he challenged the three other Reciprocity experts of the World of Forsaken Saints. The first expert was at mid Reciprocity and was defeated in ten moves by the Spiritking, who had just reached Reciprocity. The second and third experts were at mid and late Reciprocity respectively, but after an intense, four hour fight with the early Reciprocity Spiritking, they both died to his blade. The three Reciprocity experts were originally the rulers of the Sacred Spirit Hall. They were known as the three great Spiritkings, but after they were all slain by the black-robed man, he himself became the Spiritking. He became the Spiritking of a new generation and the only Spiritking of the World of Forsaken Saints. The Great Expert On the Other Side On the peak of the World Mountain... References Category:Lower Realm Category:Project Null